Akatsuki locas vacaciones
by BIAN NARA
Summary: Los akatsuki no hicieron nada durante 3 años ¿Que hicieron? Pues que mas... ir a la playa y divertirse.¿Konan pervertida? ¿viaje en camper? ¿explosivos que te vuelan el traste? esto y mucho mas... DEJEN COMENTARIO !Two shot Reto vacaciones para el foro de Akatsuki Rules
1. CONVENCIENDO NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES

**En este fic se irán de vacaciones y konan sera algo pervertida**

**Advertencia**** comentarios no apto para todo mundo por parte de todos**

Durante 3 años los akatsuki tuvieron hicieron se preguntaran...

Pues Konan tenia un plan y sus compañeros de akatsuki,sin darse cuenta la ayudarian.

-Pein estoy aburrida no hay nada que hacer,tenemos 3 años de vacaciones y Kakuzu no me quiere dar plata,ya no hay postres,no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa o zapatos,es una organización de hombres,NO TENGO DINERO! SON TODOS UNOS MISERABLES AVAROS! ASÍ QUE QUIERO IR DE VACACIONES! DALE?, DALE ?SIIII!?

-BIEN! pero suéltame ya mujer-le grito Pein que estaba cansado que Konan le este tironeando de el brazo y que le grite en el oido,ademas el haría todo por ella-Ve a decirle a los demas que se junten en la sala

-Bien! enseguida-dijo y salio

Una vez afuera Hidan,Deidara,Tobi,Zetsu,Kisame y hasta Itachi y Sasori la estaban esperando en el pasillo para ver que había pasado.(así que imagínense que aburridos estaban después de 3 meses de estar en una misera cueva viéndose la cara de bobos de cada uno).

-Bien hice lo que me pidieron, ahora paguen-les dijo"bien idiotas ,mi plan esta saliendo excelente"

-Ten se lo saque al puto avaro-le dijo Hidan y le entrego el dinero

-Hay que juntarnos en la sala,así que vallan a por Kakuzu

-Bien misión convencer al líder completada-dijo el Zetsu blanco llendo con los demás Akatsuki hacia la sala,mientras Hidan se dirigía a buscar a Kakuza

Flash Back

Esa mañana todos los Akatsuki se encontraban muy aburridos dentro de la cueva. Habían pasado 3 meses desde que la organización estaba completa y todos ya habían hecho todo lo que querían y llegados a esas fechas ya no tenia nada que hacer.

-Estoy aburrido hum-se quejaba el rubio tirado en el piso

-Concuerdo con Alicia, joder-le dijo tirado en un sillón

-Cállate Hidan no me digas Alicia

-Alicia

-HAY QUE NO ME..

-Cállate niñato que yo tambien estoy aburrido y te voy a hacer marioneta si no dejas de quejarte

-Hai,Danna

-AJAJ la rubia le hace caso a su novio,Pinocho ajjaja

-CALLATE !-le gritaron los artistas y le pegaron en la cabeza

Mientras tanto Itachi y Kisame se encontraban muy aburridos sentado en el sofa mirando la escena,la verdad ya no tenían nada que hacer. Kisame ya había limpiado sus peceras y había sacado a pasear a Samehada entre otras cosas y por otro lado Itachi ya había leído todos sus libros y se estaba aburriendo.

-Hola chicos-los saludaron Zetsu blanco y Zetsu negro no saludo.

-SEMPAIS!-los saludo Tobi que llegaba junto a los demás-tengo una idea para no aburrirnos mas!

-Te vamos a poder explotar Hum!-dijo el rubio ilucionado ,con estrellitas en los ojos

-NOO SEMPAIII !-dijo triste-a Tobi se le ocurrió que Konan-san puede ir y convencer al líder de que vallamos de vacaciones!

-EHH? Y YO PORQUE?-dijo"jaja bien pensado Madara,sin darte cuenta me ayudas en mi querido plan ,pero tengo que disimular un poco"

-Porque Konan tu eres la mas cercana al líder-le dijo Zetsu blanco-lo tienes que convencer

-Hmp .. tiene razón hazlo Konan-le dijo Itachi y la miro con una mirada matadora aprovechando sus encantos

"Bien ahora les dire que si,ademas quien se puede resistir a ese a Nagato de que vallamos a la playa de vacaciones y veo a los hombres mas sexis del mundo sin remera y ... Bien lo haré pero.."

-Bien como quieran pero me tendrán que pagar

-Joder mujer! esta bien todo sea por salir de esta puñetera cueva ,aprovecho que Kakuzu esta durmiendo y te traigo el dinero, pero vete a convencer al puto líder JODER!

-Hai-le dijo y se fue "jajaj ilusos lo hubiera hecho gratis, pero si puedo conseguir dinero por esto mucho mejor y ademas consigo unas vacaciones gratis y ..."

Fin flash back

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala,apareció el líder para contarles lo que iban a hacer

-Escúchenme que tengo que hacer un importante anuncio-les dijo- he decidido que nos iremos de vacaciones a la playa...

-Unos 6 meses -lo interrumpió Konan"si me voy de vacaciones,que sea por mucho tiempo"

-Ehh.. hai 6 meses,así que preparen todo lo que tengan que llevar que partiremos mañana a las 5 de la madrugada,el que no este a esa hora lo dejaremos aqui-les dijo Pein

-Peroo Pein TIENES UNA IDEA DE EL DINERO QUE VAMOS EN GASTAR! NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!-gritaba Kakuzu-SALE MUCHO DINERO IRSE DE VACACIONES A LA LES ALCANZA CON SALIR A LA ESQUINA...

-CALLATEE! YO soy el lider asi que se hace todo lo que YO diga

" Claroo... lo que tu digas y Konan"pensaban todos

-Así que si no obedeces SHIRA TEN..

-NOOO LÍDER como cree yo solo decía-le dijo Kakuzu "maldito hijo de pablo ,no le daré ni un centavo ,no saben nada del magnifico seas Dolar-sama"

-Bien vayan a hacer sus maletas. Itachi prepara el auto-dijo Pein

-Que pero por que yo? ademas no tenemos auto,vamos en un ave hecha por Deidara-le contradijo

- Yo soy el Lider, así que se hace todo lo que yo diga. Compra un auto porque es tu culpa que no tengamos uno y saldrá de tu sueldo-le ordeno y se fue

-BIEN VACACIONES!-gritaron todos menos Itachi que tenia que comprar un auto y Kakuzu que era un viejo amargado y tacaño

-TE AMAMOS KONAN-le gritaron y se fueron a prepararse

-YOO TAMBIÉN ME AMOOOO!-dijo y se fue hacia su habitacion

EN EL CUARTO DE KONAN

-A ver que me voy a llevar-decía mientras sacaba una valija (valla a saber Jashin de donde)-Bien me llevare un bikini negro y otro rojo-" jaja así todos se morirán por mi "-También el bloqueador-"así no me quemo y no parezco un tomatito, ya que esta dejo que el mas guapo me lo ponga en la espalda"-me llevo unas musculosas,shorts,camperas,la capa de akatsuki,lentes de sol...-y un montón de cosas mas

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS ARTISTAS

-Danna me pasa el protector-le pidio el rubio a su maestro

-Ten niñato-le dijo y le tiro el protector

-Arigato,haber me llevare unas remeras,la capa de la organización, unas bermudas ,mis lentes de sol ,el mp3 con mi rock ...

-Yo me llevare mis marionetas y la ropa

-Yo mi arcilla y muchas cosas mas

-Niñato eres peor que una mujer ,mira todo lo que llevas ,nose ni siquiera como la vas a cerrar-(imagínense que es una valija llena de ropa y porquerías que solo si te sientas encima la cierras)

-Cállese Danna... EHH YO NO PAREZCO UNA MUJER!

-Pss como digas-le dijo y siguió con lo suyo hasta que se escucho un pum-vez te lo dije que no la podrías cerrar jajajaj

Resulta que la valija había explotado,la ropa se encontraba tirada por toda la habitación y Deidara había salido volando, después de intentar cerrarla sentándose encima.

-Cállese Danna...-dijo el rubio con sentado en el piso ,con un calson en la cabeza

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS INMORTALES

-Joder Kakuzu no seas un avaro de mierda,son vacaciones-le decía Hidan al moreno-VACACIONES PLAYA,SOL ,CALOR Y CACHORRITAS EN BIKINI JODER! AGUANTE KONAN! después veré como recompensarla ...-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y con sonrisa burlona

-Cállate jashiniste de mierda,vamos a gastar un montón de dinero

-JODER ,HIJO DE ""·$·$"%&% QUE TE JODAN-le dijo y se fue a armar sus valijas

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE "TOBI"

-Ahh .. esta Konan mira que manipular al líder ,que poco aguanta .Gracias Konan almenos tendré unas vacaciones y podre joder a la rubia sin pechos,a pinocho, a el fanático religioso ,al puto emo,a Dori,a Venus,a imán man y a ti, angelito .Lo mejor que nadie me puede decir nada porque Tobi es un buen chico-se decía Madara mientras armaba sus valijas y pensaba las peores formas de hacer bromas a sus "amigos" durante 6 meses

EN EL INVERNADERO DE ZETSU

-Adiós Margarita,Laura,Maria nunca las olvidare las amo ,ya saben que les dejo agua para una semana háganme el favor de evitar que Venus se coma a alguien y pasemos esta noche juntos .Pero tranquilas que las vendré a visitar-se despedía Zetsu de sus amores (las flores del jardín)

* * *

Al otro día a las 5 de la mañana en la cueva se encontraban Itachi,Sasori ,Pein,Konan y Zetsu esperando a que los demás se levanten

-Ya se les hizo tarde son las 5:01,los dejaremos-les dijo el lider

-SIIIII ! MENOS HOMBRES!-grito Konan "no esperen menos hombres..menos playa..menos todo...menos plata para robar..menos hombres en cuero..."-Digo no Pein espéralos un poco mas, sino Itachi ya sabes que hacer...

-Hai.. que ridiculez..-dijo el Uchiha y saco un alarma de valla a saber donde-Tengan protectores de oídos , créanme los necesitaran-dijo colocándoselos

-Hai-dijeron los demás y le hicieron caso

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII se escucho por toda la cueva el sonido agudo,que destrozaría los tímpanos de cualquiera.

-ATENCIÓN AKATSUKI SI NO MUEVEN SUS ASQUEROSOS TRASEROS EN ESTE MOMENTO ACÁ, LOS DEJAREMOS Y NOS IREMOS SIN USTEDES!-grito Konan con un megáfono que valla saber de donde saco-EN 5 MINUTOS LOS QUIERO ACÁ!

-JODER MUJER! YA VAMOS !-gritaron los que estaban durmiendo

-Bien Pein ya esta,en 5 minutos los tienes a todos afuera-le dijo Konan "Ni loca los dejo,menos si yo salgo beneficiada"

-Gracias Konan nose que haría sin . Itachi sube las maletas de todos al auto-le ordeno el lider

-Que ridiculez ... ya voy-dijo el Uchiha y se fue con un montón de valijas colgándole de todos lados

5 minutos después todos los akatsuki estaban formados en fila enfrente del micro que había conseguido Itachi(imagínense un camper,pero chiquitito ) y este estaba tirado en el piso muy cansado, después de haber subido todas las maletas y tener que haber jugado un tetrix mental para hacer que todas cavan en el baúl.

-ESTE AUTO ES UNA MIERDA-se quejaba Hidan a lo que todos coincidieron-TODO ES TU CULPA ITACHI

-Es el único que estaba disponible con el poco dinero que me dio Kakuzu..que ridiculez

-Bien Itachi levántate, que determinare los lugares-le ordeno el lider

-Hmp-dijo y se puso junto a su amigo,Kisame

-Bien nos iremos a la Aldea de la Playa(si no tengo nada jaja de imaginación) que nos queda a 4 horas de acá.Yo conduciré 1 hora y Itachi 3 ...

-QUE POR QUE?-se quejaba el emo ,a el le daban siempre trabajo

-PORQUE yo no tengo ganas de conducir,Kakuzu tiene artrosis porque es un viejo,Hidan y Deidara son un peligro para la sociedad y probablemente si conducen terminaremos tirados en un barranco ,Kisame es un dramático y conduce como una anciana( a 2 kilómetros por hora),Tobi apenas sabe contar hasta dos,Zetsu es una aloe vera,Sasori es tan chaparro que no llega ni a los pedales y ni si quiera llega a ver por el vidrio. En cambio tu eres perfecto,el mejor Uchiha y lo sabes hacer todo-finalizo Konan" Seguro que así lo convesco,que me quiero ir"

-HEYY!-se quejaron con todos con un aura depresiva.

-Ademas yo soy el lider,el supremo Dios de todo y yo lo digo-finalizo Pein

-Hmp,que ridiculez-dijo el Uchiha y le tiro una mirada significativa a Konan

-Bien ahora yo conduciré-les dijo el lider- Ahora determinare los lugares de copiloto vendrá Konan. Atras estarán Itachi y Kisame de el lado derecho,de el izquierdo Deidara y Hidan,atras de ellos Sasori y Kakuzu,de el lado derecho Zetsu y Tobi-finalizo el lider

-Hai-respondieron todos con desgano,menos Tobi y entraron a lo que se le podía llamar "Camper"

El auto era algo pequeño, tenia asientos,atrás un baño,una mini cocina y 3 literas.

-Que poqueria,jodido avaro de mierda todo esto es tu culpa

-Cállate Hidan-lo cayo el lider-No los quiero escuchar pelear..

-Cállate jodido lider...

-AHJ.. que yo me de paciencia...ahj por mi-se decía Pein encendiendo el motor y echando andar(el cree que es un dios por eso "por mi" o "que yo me de paciencia" es como decir jashin o dios o dios ramen o etc)

KONAN POV

Ah pasado 1 hora desde que empezamos a andar,me estoy casando,Hidan no para de pelear con Kakuzu que es un jodido avaro,Deidara canta canciones con Tobi..

-Vamos de paseo pipipi en un camoer pedorro pipipi pero no me importa pipipi porque no me queda de otra pipiipiipi

AHj esa cancion me esta artando se me va a atrofiar el cerebro ...AHHHH encima se suma Hidan... Por que a mi? Sasori tiene suerte esta dormido en el quinto sueño junto con Kisame y Kakuzu Como cojones pueden dormir?

-Itachi es tu turno de manejar-le dijo Pein y le cambio de lugar

-Hmp-le contesto y se puso a manejar

-Ehh Itachi-lo llame

-Hmp-me dijo y se saco un audífono para escucharme

-COMO COJONES PUEDEN DORMIR ESOS 3?-le pregunte alterada,apuntando hacia los 4 AHORA CON PEIN DURMIENDOO!

-Hmp ..fácil Kakuzu les vendió,antes de irnos, a casi todos los Akatsuki tapones para los oídos

-Ese bastardo... y tu tienes?

-No ,no se los compre con mi música me basta y sobra quieres?-me dijo mientras me ofrecía un auricular

-Hai gracias,Itachi eres mi salvación!-le dije y acepte su auricular

-Denada todo para la chica mas bella de la organización-me dijo en tono sexi y con una sonrisa marca Uchiha en la cara,mientras conducía

- Hmp-dije sonrojada y mire al frente,aunque no pude evitar mirar de solayo al Uchiha y darme cuenta lo perfecto que era, con los rayos del sol dándole en la cara.. yy que cojones pienso?

Pasado 30 minutos estaba muy aburrida de escuchar música,aun así seguí con el auricular de Itachi y decidí intentar sacar conversación

-Hmp tienes buen gusto en musica

-Hmp arigato-ahj que seco en palabras

-Eh le puedes subir un poco -le pedí la verdad me estaba molestando el ruido que hacían Hidan,Deidara y Tobi al jugar con las estúpidas explosivos de Deidara

-Hmp claro-me contesto-así esta bien?

-Hai arigato

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos pusimos hablar de pequeñas trivialidades de la vida y de nuestros gustos

FIN KONAN POV

* * *

Por otro lado en el Akatsuki Camper se encontraban Deidara ,Hidan y Tobi planeando bromas para hacerles a los demás,después de aburrirse de jugar con la arcilla de Deidara(ademas que terminaron algo chamuscados, después que decidieron hacer un experimento de ¿ que pasaria si Tobi sobre calentara con el microondas la arcilla ? y como resultado casi mas explotan media mini cocina)

-Joder estoy aburrido -se quejaba Hidan

-Y aun queda 1 hora y ya no quiero hacer mas experimentos con el microondas hum

-Ya sempais-dijo Tobi"jaja me voy a divertir"-Que tal si hacemos explotar un poquito a los demás,Sempais?

-HUM Tobi alfin servio tu cerebro para algo

-Hagamos explotar al puto de Kakuzu-festejaba Hidan

-SHH no lo digas tan alto que te vana escuchar hum no ves que están cerca-dijo apuntando a una puerta cerrada,donde se ingresaba a las literas

-Joder...

-Bien haremos lo siguiente hum-dijo mientras hacia 3 aves de arcilla y le extendía 2 a sus amigos-le pondran estas aves donde quieran a :yo al Danna,Tobi a Kisame y Hidan a Kakuzu

-Hai-dijeron

-Pero se tienen que asegurar que no se despierten,después nos reuniremos en la puerta y yo haré mi sello para que exploten hum

-JAJA esto estará bueno.Y al puto lider y al aloe vera ?

-Que dices Hidan-le dijo apareciendo por atrás Pein

-Nada Líder, los sempais le jugaran una bromita a los que están durmiendo-se apresuro a contarle Tobi " idiotas a mi no me van a retar por su culpa"

-Hmp esta bien yo me harán?-dijo el líder como niño pequeño haciendo que a todos se les caiga una gota estilo anime

Bueno después de eso,le contaron el plan al lider y el les dijo unos lugares donde causaría mucho dolor si les ponían la arcilla ahi...Así que empezaron su plan

Hidan le puso el pájaro en el bolsillo, donde tenia la billetera Kakuzu

Deidara puso le puso la arcilla en el culo de Sasori

Tobi se la puso en las partes nobles de Kisame

-JAJAJAJ bien que empiece la diversión hum-les dijo a sus amigos de bromas(estaban todos en la puerta de las literas para ver las reacciones de sus queridos compañeros)-KATSU!

PUM-PUM-PUM se oyo como explotaban 3 pequeñas bombas

-AJJAJAJAAJ -se carcajeaban los de la broma

-HIJOS DE PUTAAAA! ME LAS PAGARAN! HICIERON EXPLOTAR MI DINERO?! CHINGADOS DEL DEMONIOOO, AHORA VERÁN!-gritaba Kakuzu con aura asesina

-HAYY MI CULO/MIS COSITAS -gritaron Kisame y Sasori tirados en el piso por el dolor-AHORA VERÁN! CHINGADOS DEL DEMONIOOOO!

-CORRAN !-grito Pein mientras salía corriendo seguido por sus subordinasdo y despues por los afectados en la broma

-DÉJENOS ENTRAR ITACHI,KONAN!-gritaban los que hicieron la broma (la cabina de el conductor se podía cerrar y ellos no les querían abrir)mientras veian como los afectados se acercaban muy amenazadoramente

* * *

DENTRO DE LA CABINA

-Los dejamos entrar-le pregunto Itachi a Konan

-No ajjaja .Después les decimos que no los escuchamos porque la musica estaba muy alto y...

-AYUUUDAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaban gritar a los chicos mientras golpeaban la puerta

-AHORAAAA VERÁN VENGANZAAAA!-se escuchaba gritar a los demas y ruidos de golpes

-Estarán bien ... o espero...-le dijo Konan

-Hmp ..sino a quien le importa?-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa picara

-AJAJ a mi no-le respondió-Y dime Itachi-san..

-Dime Itachi, Konan -le dijo de forma seductora

-Hmp Itachi-le dijo sonrojada-Quien te cae mejor en Akatsuki?

-Pues Kisame,Sasori y ... mucho mas t...-iba a decir el chico medio cerca de Konan,pero sin dejar de prestar atención al camino pero fue interrumpido por...

-SHIRA TENSEIII!- se escucho gritar,interrumpiendo el momento de ambos chicos.

De respente la puerta se derrumbo ,dejando ver a Kakuzu noqueado en el piso sobre la puerta junto con Sasori y Kisame.

-Que paso aqui¿?-pregunto indiferente la chica y salio de la cabina siendo observada intensamente por el Uchiha ,a través del rabillo del ojo

-Mi angel..-dijo el Uchiha viendo hacia la ruta

* * *

Mientras tanto en la estancia del camper

-QUE MIERDA PASO?-grito furiosa Konan viendo lo destruido que estaba el lugar y todo el lió que habían hecho

-Pues veras Konan...-le intento decir Pein

-Si, te escucho-dijo con cara sádica

-Pues..-dijo el líder y le empezó a explicar

Flash Back

-ABRENOS KONAN! ITACHI-gritaban los 4 causantes de la broma

-AHORA VERAN!-gritaban los afectados

-HIDAN MALDITO JASHINISTA DE MIERDA, SE QUE FUISTE TU!MI BILLETERA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAAA-gritaba el avaro

-JAJAJA JODER KAKUZU SI FUI YO PUTO ATEOOOO JAJAJAJAJ -se reia

-AHORA VERAS-le grito y le saco la cabeza de un puñetazo ,dejándolo inconsciente

-NIÑATO DEL TUS ESTUPIDAS BOMBAS,YO SOY UN ARTISTA ,ASÍ QUE NO TE HARÉ ESPERAR ,TE DARE UNA PALIZA AHORA!-gritaba Sasori

-Pero Sasori no Danna no hemos hecho nada..-lo intentaba convencer en vano el rubio

-SIII SEMPAI TIENE RAZÓN-gritaba el rubio a su lado-LA CULPA LA TIENE ITACHI!

-SII EL PUTO EMOOO-fue deidara (no crean que fue Hidan)

-MENTIRAA ITACHI-SAN NO ME HARIA ESTOOO!.ME DUELEN MIS PARTESITAS ,AHORA SE ENFRENTARAN A SAMEHADA!.. AHH Y A PINOCHOO

-CÁLLATE NIÑATOOO,AHORA SE LAS VERÁN CON NOSOTROS .NO ME GUSTA ESPERAR-les dijo molesto Sasori ,con Hiruko en mano

-AHHHH-gritaron el rubio y Tobi antes de ser golpeados por una agujas envenenadas(nada mas que con somníferos) y una espadota gigante,para luego caer inconscientes

-AHORA A POR EL LÍDER!-gritaron Kakuzu,Sasori y Kisame

-QUE?! YO SOY EL LÍDER

-NO POR MUCHO-lo amenazaron con voz maléfica y se le acercaron amenazadoramente

-NOO SE ACERQUEN TANTO,ALÉJENSE-les grito a sus atacantes que estaban muy cerca -SHIRA TENSEI!

-AHHHH-dijeron y salieron volando hacia la puerta de la cabina

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

-Así que eso paso-le dijo Konan con cara de desaprobacion

-Jejej-rió nervioso,cuando se dio cuenta de algo-Konan querida por que no nos abriste la puerta? y que hacías encerrada con el Uchiha?

-Eh jajaja-se rio sonrojada y nerviosa -yoo..

-ESOO LA PUTA MADRE .. POR QUE COJONES NO NOS ABRISTE?! ESE PUTO EMO TE ESTABA FO...

-CÁLLATE HIDAN! -le gritó la peliazul roja al albino que se habia despertado

-SIII HUM HIDAN TIENE RAZON HUMM CASI MUERO POR CULPA DE EL DANNA Y KISAMEE!

-Sempai tiene razon !-le dijo Tobi que se habia despertado al igual que su sempai

-Dejenla tranquila-les dijo amenazadoramente Itachi con el sharingan encendido-Hidan no digas estupideces,lo que paso fue que puse la música de mis audriculares muy alto y los dos no escuchamos-les dijo y le guiño desimuladamente el ojo a la peliazul

-MALDITA COMADREJAAA,PUTOS ATEO...

-TSUYOKOMI-dijo Itachi y lo metió en el genjutsu,dejando a todos medio intimidados

-Itachi y tu que haces aqui¿? no tendrias que conducir-le pregunto Pein-Yo no te autorice a que te levantaras y chocaras..

-Deje a un Kage Bushing,vine nada mas para defender a Konan-le respondio mientras se acercaba a Konan-tranquila a ti nunca te hare nada ...que no quieras,claro-le susurro en la oreja y le modio disimuladamente el lobulo-Me voy a conducir -dijo y se fue a hacerlo dejando a una muy roja Konan

-Yo me voy -dijo Deidara y se fue a las cuchetas para dormir

-SIII YO VOY CON SEMPAI-grito y se fue con el

-Alejate Tobi! .Katsu!

-Konan que cojones te dijo Itachi?-dijo el líder una vez que todos se fueron a hacer lo que querían y otros aun seguían inconscientes

-Nada Nagato-le dijo indiferente,volviendo a la normalidad-solo cosas sin importancia para un chico... solo lo que le gustaría a una chica-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro y se dirigio hacia la cabina,donde estaba el Uchiha

-Que me habrá querido decir?-se dijo el líder viendo como se iba su ángel "bueno que mas da,me voy ah..." pensó y miro a sus subordinados inconscientes en el suelo-UHH COMO ME VOY A DIVERTIR JAJAJ-se dijo y saco un marcador, sabe Jashin de donde y les empezo a pintar la cara a todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo " ajajj ahora cuando se despierten jajja el lider no estuvo aquí" pensó y salio corriendo

**QUE LES HABRA DIBUJADO EL LIDER? QUE ONDA CON ITACHI Y KONAN? POR QUE ES PERVERTIDA?BUENO ESTE FUE MI FIC DE VACACIONES DE AKATSUKI,CONTINUARA PORQUE ESTO ES UN TWO-SHOT PARA EL FORO DE LOS AKATSUKI RULES BUENO NOS LEEMOS,PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y POR EL FORO QUE ESTÁN BUENISIMOS ! HASTA LA PROXIMAA **


	2. BROMAS,EMBOTELLAMIENTOS Y COMPLOTS

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-se escuchaba dentro del camper haciendo que los akatsuki que estaban inconscientes empezaran a levantarse

-JODER ,QUE MIERDA ES ESE RUIDO!-gritaba Hidan saliendo del genjutsu-MALDITO UCHIHA DEL DEMONIO PUTO EMO,NO TE BASTO CON METERME EN ESA MIERDA ,SINO QUE TOCAS LA PUTA BOCINA DE ESTA CARCACHA DE CAMPER ,CABRON

-Cállate Hidan -le dijo Kakuzu -Pff jajajaajajajaj

-JODER KAKUZU DE QUE TE RÍES Y Pff AJAJJAJA AJAJAJ YA SABÍAMOS QUE ERAS MUJER AJJAJAJA

-QUE DICES SI LA UNICA MINA ERES TU JAJAJAJA

-QUE YO NO SOY MINA,ESA ES ALICIA Y TU CABRON DE QUE COJONES TE RIES?

-AJAJAJAJ-se reía Kisame de Sasori-AJAJAJJ AHORA SI TE LLAMAREMOS PINOCHO

-CALLATE TRUCHA PARLANTE Y TRAVESTI

-AJJAJA ESTAN DIVINOS AJJAJA QUE BONITOS QUEDARON DESPUES ME DICEN MUJER A MI JAJAJJA -se reía Deidara

-Sempais Tobi no sabia que eran travestis,ni que les gustaba dibujarse la cara jajajaj quedaron muy bonitos sempais

-JAJAJJAJA-se reían todos de todos,pero la risa paro al escuchar como se reían en su cara Tobi,Deidara ,Pein y Zetsu y que ademas ellos no tenían nada en la cara.

-QUE MIERDA NO HICIERON?-preguntaron todos furiosos

-Eh? nosotros nada-dijeron inocentes

-PUTOS CABRONES-les grito Hidan mientras Kakuzu le cosía su cabeza para que lo ayudara a vengarse de esos tarados.

-AHORA VERÁN!-gritaron todos

-PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO -gritaron los que estaban en problemas y salieron del camper,total estaban detenidos por el trancito

-NO CORRAN GALLINAS!-dijeron los que fueron parte de el atentado y salieron del salir pasaron frente a un espejo y...-PUTOS CABRONES SE ATREVIERON A DIBUJARNOS ESTOOO! YA VERAN! CORRAN PORQUE JASHIN-SAMA/ DOLAR-SAMA/NEMO-SAMA/ PINOCHO-SAMA LOS _CASTIGARAAAAA_

-Que el único dios soy yoooo-se escucho a lo lejos-estarán castigados después de esto

-VENGANZAAAAAAAAAA-gritaron y se fueron a perseguir a sus agresores

Flash Back

Pein se encontraba muy aburrido y vio que tenia a unas presas fáciles tiradas inconscientes en el suelo, así que decidió que como buen dios que era,que las tenia que ayudar

"Ajajaj como me voy a divertir"-Como su buen lider y dios del nuevo mundo les cambiare el look jajaj-dijo y saco un marcador de sabe Jashin donde y les empezó a pintar la cara.

-Haber que tenemos por aqui-dijo y se acerco a Sasori -Uh puta marioneta,cuando termine contigo te bajaran del puto puesto de el segundo mas sexy uajajaj asi yo sere el segundo mas guapo después de esa comadeja-"Te odio Uchiha" A Sasori le pinto rayitas haciéndolo parecer Pinocho y les escribo soy de madera y perdí mis "cositas "-Uajajaj toma eso pinocho,haber si ahora me haces mas caso, estúpida marioneta parlante

-Que hace lider-sama?-le pregunto Deidara que llegaba junto con Tobi

-Juega al cambio de Look?-le pregunto Tobi

-Hai,les hago el super cambio de look a mis pobres subordinados porque soy un buen dios...

-Lider -sama no sea malito ! deje a Tobi jugar siiiii?-le dijo tironeándole del brazo

-Bueno ..PERO DEJAME DE TIRONEAR!

-Hai,Tobi es un buen chico-dijo y salio disparado hacia el baño,dejando a Deidara y a Pein con una gotita estilo anime

-Y tu ?-le pregunto a el rubio

-Humm ...juego asi me vengara de estos-dijo refiriendose a los que estaban en el piso-a ver si me vuelven a decir rubia ,Alicia,rubia sin pechos...

-Si,si,si si sigues no terminaremos mas ...-le dijo el lider-entonces tene-le dijo y le entrego otro marcador-que comience la misión transvistiendo jaja

-JAJAJ-se reia malisioso Deidara

-Sempaii-grito el buen chico trayendo un bolso enorme -miren sempais, Tobi es un buen chico y ha traído maquillaje,peines y cremas para pintar a los demás sempais

-Bien hecho Tobi hum-dijo y saco un pinta labios-a pintar

-Deidara yo soy el lider yo doy las ordenes-le dijo en tono serio-a pintar

-Hai-dijeron de forma militar y se fueron hacer lo que el lider les ordeno

PRIMERA VICTIMA PINOCHO

-Danna jaja esto va por el arte, que es Tobi hum

-Hai-le respondio y lo empezaron a pintar...

Sasori termino con rayitas de marionetas hechas con marcador indeleble,con rimel en las pestañas,delineador (de Deidara y de Konan), pintalabios fuccia,el pelo atado en dos coletas, que parecían palmeras arriba de la cabeza y un cartel que decía soy Pinocho, un gusto.

SEGUNDA VICTIMA DON CANGREJO

-UAJAJA haber si ahora dejas de ser tan avaro-se decía el lider y lo empezó a dibujar..Kakuzu tenia rimel fuccia,delineador azul,pintalabios dorado,dos anteojos dibujados con marcador ,bigotes,los pelos atados en un moño ,con mucho fijador y un cartel que decía soy avara de nacimiento, cobro por hora -ajajaj ahora si vas a largar la guita jajaja haber si me vuelves a vender a Maria Lorena, mi querida pez dorado que le afane a Kisame

TERCER VICTIMA ACUAMAN

-Kisame -san quedara muy bonito-decia Tobi mientras le dibujaba el rostro..Le hizo dos bigotes,le puso maquillage rosa por la cara,le pinto los ojos de verde,le puso pestañas postizas,les pinto los labios rojo,le dibujo una lagrima saliendo de el ojo y un cartel que decia soy dramática y un Pez desarrollado.. shh no le digan a la S.I.A,cortesía de su sempai.

CUARTA Y ULTIMA VICTIMA EL QUE TIENE COMPLEJOS CON LA RELIGIÓN

-Haber si me vuelves a llamar Alicia uajajaj huuuummm-le decía Deidara mientras lo maquillaba...le pinto los labios de verde,los ojos de azul,le puso mucho rimel ,le hizo dibujos de corazones el los cachetes,le dibujo con rimel a los costados,le puso delineador,le desordeno el cabello y le hizo dos colitas en medio de la cabeza y le puso un cartel que decia SOY ALICIA VERSION CANOSA ...

-AJAJAJAJ ahora si que se ven bien travestí (NO TENGO NADA CONTRA LOS HOMOSEXUALES PERO DEIDARA SE ESTA VENGANDO DE TODAS LAS VECES QUE LO TRATARON CON ALICIA JAJ)

-Para mi que son transa o bi jajaja -se reia el lider

-O todos wiii -decía Tobi

-AJAJAJAJ-se reian los que hicieron la bromas de los insconcientes

-De que se estan rie...-decia Itachi mientras entraba junto con Konan-Pff que hicier...pff que hicieron?-dijo Itachi con la poca voz que le salia por la risa

-Jajajaja que les hicieron?-pregunto Konan-como hay un embotellamiento y no escuchabamos ningun ruido ni KATSU!niJashin-sama los castigara,ni sale muy caro,Tobi es un buen chico o soy el lider y no autorice eso...asi que como soy el dios del nuevo mundo les tengo que autorizar hasta para tirarse un pedo y blablabla...decidimos salir a ver si estaban vivos.

-Les jugamos una broma a todos estos-le contestaron señalando a los tirados por el piso

-Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver-les dijo Konan

-Por mi que los maten o lo que sea .Vamos?-le pregunto Itachi

-Hai-le contesto Konan y se fueron para la cabina del conductor,pero antes sin que nadie se diera cuenta Itachi desactivo el genjutsu de Hidan aproposito "Haber si con esto se comportan como verdaderos asesinos y dejan de hecharme la culpa de todo""sufre Madara sufre uajajaj"

-JODER ,QUE MIERDA ES ESE RUIDO!-gritaba un jashinista "uajaja que empice la diversion,venganza!"pensaba Itachi sentado en el asiento del conductor

FIN FLASH BACK

Los akatsuki se encontraban corriendo en la carretera siendo perseguidos por sus compañeros ,a quienes les habian jugado una broma Quién tiene la culpa? pues QUIEN MAS! por supuesto que Itachi y donde esta este? esta sentado en el asiento del conductor lo mas campante ,acompañado por Konan ,esperando que se desaga el embotellamiento y que sus compañeros volvieran al camper.

-Tengo el culo chato de tanto esperar-se quejaba Itachi-almenos me pude vengar de esos, que siempre me hechan la culpa...

-JAJAJA los ayudamos?

-No estaran bien... sufre Madara sufre ujajaj

-AJAJJA tienes razon total..nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver no es cierto?-le pregunto Konan sarcastica

-Nooo... tu no le diste la idea a Tobi del maquilaje,ni se lo diste ... y yo tampoco desactive el genjutsu aproposito ... todo fue pura casualidad ¿ vos viste algo o escuchaste algo, Konan?-le pregunto Itachi sarcasticamente

-Noo... y tu?

-Yoo-dijo asiendose el indignado-yo menos ...

-AJJAAJA-se empezaron a reir los dos

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

-CORRAN POR SU VIDA! -gritaba Deidara

-YOOO SOYY EL LIIDERR ,DEIDARAAA YOO ORDENOOO-le dijo Pein-CORRAN POR SU VIDA-dijo y apresuro el paso

-TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO SEMPAIS! NO MATEN A TOBIII! LA CULPAA LA TIENE ITACHIIIIIII!-gritaba el buen chico y paso corriendo por delante del lider y de su sempai-ADIOS SEMPAIS NOS VEMO EN DISNEY JAJAJAJA

-MALDITO TOBIIII ...CORRA LIDER AHI VIENEN LOS DEMAS

-NO HUYAN COBARDES! LOS HARE SACRIFICIO A JASHIN/MARIONETA/CARNE PARA SAMEHADA/DINERO-gritaban los que fueron los bromeados persiguiendo a los de la broma

DESDE UN ARBOL CERCA DE LA PERSECUCION

-AJAJAJAJ**jajaj muy buena idea la de Konan de grabar todo lo sucedido **ajaj tienes razon**UAJAJA huyan cobardes ojala que los maten asi los comeremos**tienes razon,despues tenemos que ir a buscar cadaveres**HMP hai imbecil-**se hablaba Zetsu mientras que graba todo lo que sucedia desde un gran arbol,porque Konan se lo habia pedido y le daria un cadaver a cambio (de la coleccion de Hidan o de Sasori por supuesto)

Despues de muchos shira tensei,katsu,Tobi es un buen chico,marionetas,espadas,guadañas y otros jutsus,los akatsuki volvian de la persecucion ,despues de darse cuenta que el transito volvia a avanzar y los pisaria un camion sino se movian..

-Volvieron-los saludo Konan-ya era hora solo falta 10 minutos para llegar a la playa

-Hmp-le dejiron los demas desganados

-Y donde se supone que tengo que dirigirme una vez que haya entrado a la aldea de la Playa?-pregunto Itachi desde el volante

-Cuando lleguemos conducire yo-dijo el lider-iremos a la casa de mis hermanos, tienen una casa enfrente de el mar,es muy bonita asi que no quiero que les causen problemas,despues de todos son mis queridos hermanos y nos dejaron quedarnos 2...

-6-lo interrumpio Konan

-Hai... 6 meses en su casa

-Bien vacaciones!-grito emocionado Hidan-al fin puto lider hizo algo bien

-Callate Hidan,bueno como les decia ...cuando lleguemos decidire habitaciones ,les mostrare el lugar y mas vale que se COMPORTEN-dijo en tono intimidante con el rinnegan encendido

-Hai-dijeron todos y pusieron cara de angeles y de inocentes totales

"Estas seran unas muy largas vacaciones"pensaba Pein con una gotita callendole de la espalda

"Bien vacaciones en la playa por 6 meses con los muchachos mas sexis del mundo para mi solita"pensaba Konan

-Llegamos-les aviso Itachi-esta es la casa?

-Si? como supiste Uchiha?

-Es que es Itachi, el lo sabe todo-le dijo Kakuzu

-Hmp eso y agarro un mapa la comadreja hum

-Hmp eso

-Bien bajen,les presentare a mis hemanos-dijo y se bajo del camper seguido de sus subordinados

La mansion enfrente a la playa ,porque eso era una mansion gigantesca de 3 pisos, blanca y de madera algo rustica,con un garage para guardar autos y una motocicleta,que se ve que estaba estacionada

-HERMANOOO-lo saludo al lider uno de los hermanos, el reino fantasma-CHICOS PEIN A VUELTOOOO!-llamo a sus demas familiares y de la casa salieron los demas

-Tanto tiempo hermanitoo-lo saludo el reino infierno y los demas hermanos se pusieron a su alrededor

-Hola chicos-lo saludo indiferente

-Asi que estos son tus estupidos subordinados de que tanto nos has hablado?-le pregunto el reino animal

-Como que estupidos?

-Cierto inutiles tambien jaja-se rio el reino animal mientras los demas lo veian indigandos

-Bueno ... ellos son Pon,Pun,Pin,Pan,Pen y Piun -los presento

-Un gusto-saludaron los akatsuki

-El nuestro igual!-los saludaron

-Vengan entren,les mostraremos la casa-Les dijo Pen

-Hai-les dijeron los demas y entraron

FIN O CAPAZ NO?

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS

BUENO Y ESO HICIERON LOS AKATSUKI DURANTE 6 MESES ANTES DE EMPEZAR SU CASERIA ESTO ES PARA EL RETO AKATSUKI RULES ASI QUE DESPUES HARE OTRO FIC DONDE SEA LAS CRONICAS DE ESTAS VACACIONES DEJENME COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE LAS HAGA Y SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y PASEN A MI PERFIL QUE TENGO MUY BUENAS HISTORIAS NOS LEMOS BYEBYE

ACLARACION

PAN REINO ANIMAL MUJER

PEN REINO ANIMAL HOMBRE

PIN REINO DEMONIO

PON REINO HUMANO

PUN REINO FANTASMA

PIUN REINO INFIERNO


End file.
